Light Everlasting
by EnvyWrath
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Light.
1. Chapter 1

"_Please.. Take the remainder of my Light."_

"_But why!? You need it!"_

"_No, now you need it.. Please, I'm too far gone.."_

"_But, if I remerge with y—"_

"_No Roxas! I'm giving you a chance at life.. You deserve that.. Please take it."_

*

Roxas shot up from his sleep in a sweat. He threw his sheets from himself and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He put his elbows to his knees, his face into his hands. "Another dream about him.." Roxas stifled a sob, it had been another dream about Sora. "Why'd you have to do that..?" Roxas wiped his eyes of the forming tears. Emotions were such a bother. How could Sora handle them so well? "Why did you leave us?"

---

"Soon, a new wave of Heartless will overtake the worlds. All thanks to that boy sinking into the Darkness." Maleficent, the witch cackled as she eyed up the large experiment tube with excitement.

"So.. We use the Darkness stained heart of this kid to make new, more powerful Heartless?"

"Yes Pete, since those… Forgotten are long gone now we won't have to fear them interfering with out plans again." Maleficent grinned at her large lackey. "And with the Keyblade Master also out of the way, we will rule the worlds."

A bubble rose from within the experiment tube. A white bubble against the inky black-green liquid within it.

"He will awaken soon. Once he wakes.. We will strike."

---

Riku and King Mickey stared at Roxas. His screaming had woken up the entire ship. Now the blond sat, huddled in the corner of his room. All that escaped him now were two whimpered words… "They're coming.."

"Roxas, who is 'they'? Who is coming?" Riku frowned, Roxas was frightened, this wasn't a good sign.

"Th-They, them.." Roxas muttered, shaking. "Th-The Heartless are back.."

"You're scared of the Heartless?" An eyebrow rose upon Riku's face and he almost began to laugh. Almost being he was going to… Before Roxas screamed.

"Don't go!" The blond clutched at his chest before his eyes slid shut and he fell over. Darkness taking his mind then.

The world was white. Roxas shielded his eyes to the light, squinting around the area.

"Hiya Roxas."

Roxas' eyes widened at the familiar voice. He looked around quickly, eyes trying desperately to find the owner of the voice. Pausing for a moment, Roxas stared forward. Standing there, a mop of spiked brown hair upon his head and identical, shining blue eyes to himself.. Was Sora.

"Sora!" Roxas bolted towards the teen, wrapping his arms around the other male in a hug.

Sora's eyes widened for a moment before his face softened. He then returned the embrace, chuckling."I missed you too!"

"Where are we Sora?"

Sora laughed lightly, "Inside your heart. I just.. Dropped by to visit."

"Visit? Sora where are you!?" Roxas held Sora's shoulders and shook him gently.

"I'm going between those who hold pieces of my heart, one naturally being you." Sora smiled softly at the blond.

"No, Sora… Your body… Where is it?"

Sora's smile suddenly fell and his face became shadowed, despite the bright light around them. "I can't tell you." He murmured quietly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Sora please.. Everyone misses you." Roxas pleaded, clutching the brunet's shoulders tightly.

"I can't come back. I'm sorry." With that Sora vanished, leaving Roxas alone.

Roxas shot up from where he lay, startling Riku and the others. "I saw him!"

"S-Saw who?" Kairi approached, curious to the sudden yelling.

"I saw Sora! I spoke to him! He's still alive somewhere!"

Everyone stared at Roxas before Riku grabbed his shoulders.

"Did he say where he was!?"

Roxas frowned then. "No.. He wouldn't tell me. But his shadow was a deep black; he's in the Darkness somewhere."

"We'll find him." King Mickey spoke up, determination in his voice.

"Y-Yeah." Riku smiled weakly and then hugged Roxas. "We'll find him, right Roxas?"

"Of course, I'm sure he misses you most." Roxas nodded, his voice whispered so only Riku could hear. "Then he won't leave again."

Somewhere, deep inside of Roxas, the fragment of Sora's heart fluttered with renewed hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"_He will awaken soon."_

"_Hurry up and wake up before she gets mad."_

"_We'll rule the worlds!"_

"_I hope your heart doesn't find you."_

"Quickly! Quickly!"

Such noise.. Such loud, _obnoxious noise_.. Those two voices always bickering.. _Always.. Talking_.. Such _Noise!.. _Never silence always.. _Noise_.. Why is it never quiet? Always talking.. Plotting..

'_If it weren't for this force holding me back.. I'd rid myself of them..'_

"He's waking up! Quickly!"

Suddenly, as if the whole world just stopped.. He fell.

"Catch him!"

Pete wasted no time in moving and catching the falling body of the boy and quickly wrapping him in a blanket he had waiting for this moment. "He's fine."

"Good." Maleficent grinned, moving closer to touch the face of the boy as hazy silver eyes opened. "And he's conscious too."

…..

"I swear! I felt a pull at my heart!" Roxas was in tears. _Oh damn this heart! _No sooner had he thought it did he regret thinking it. _Sora Gave me this precious piece of our being.. It should not be angry with it. _

"From where?" Mickey was first to ask, the others seemed to be in a state of shock themselves.

"Radiant Gardens." Riku said first, everyone else nodding in unison.

"Welp.. Then let's go!" Mickey turned away quickly and headed back to the controls, leaving everyone else staring at one another.

"We all felt it?" Kairi whispered, more to herself then to anyone else.

"Sora is calling his heart.." Roxas muttered, clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

"So his heart is in each of us?" Goofy looked confused, "How can that be if everyone only has one heart?"

"Pieces Goofy.. He's calling the scattered pieces." Roxas shook his head, tears once again stinging at his eyes. "We have to hurry.."

…..

Nexus.. That's the name he was given..

"Why Nexus?" The black haired boy questioned the witch, pulling the blanket tighter around his thin frame.

"You are the force which ties everything together." Maleficent smiled, caressing the boy's face. "You are necessary for every little thing we have planned."

"Why me?" He blinked his sky blue eyes in confusion. "If I was needed for all this stuff, why have I been in that holding tube for over a year?"

"You were hurt in the last battle you fought." Maleficent faked concern, she needed to fool the boy into taking her side. "Now you are all better and we can go ahead with our plans."

Nexus looked away from the witch. How could he help with anything? He had only just woken up, he remembered nothing. The only thing he could feel was anger, regret, sadness.. And this ache in his chest.. An unbearable ache..

He turned away from the witch and walked off towards an opened window. The wind hit his face.. Was that.. Crying he could hear?

Maleficent seemed not to notice the odd air around the boy, instead noticing how he stared out the window, as if longing for something. "Nexus.. Do you wish to go outside?"

"Out.. Side..?" He turned to the witch, his head tilting off to the side.

"Why, yes." Maleficent put on a sickly sweet smile. "Would you like to?"

"If that is alright.." Nexus nodded, and then looked down to his 'attire'. "But I will need clothing.. Proper, clothing."

"Of course. Pete!" The witch turned away from the boy as her lackey stumbled back into the room. "Take him to get some proper clothing!"

Pete nodded and motioned for Nexus to follow. Nexus followed after Pete without a second glance at Maleficent. He didn't care about the witch and her plans, he just wanted to go get his clothing and get outside.

"Here, pick something." Pete motioned to a room. Inside was like a closet, every article of clothing hanging from hooks and neatly placed upon shelves.

Nexus took a step into the room before the door swung shut. He could have cared less. Pete mattered not to him either.. The clothing on the other hand..

He dropped the blanket from around himself, the fabric pooling at his feet and leaving him nude. Taking a step away from the blanket he found himself looking at a pair of black slacks. He felt the fabric, he liked the feel of it.. So he pulled them down and put them on. "This doesn't feel right.." He huffed and pulled them off. "Something's off.." He frowned, what was missing..? Suddenly it came back to him, underwear. He held onto the slacks he had found and looked around for some kind of underwear. Boxers first met his eyes so he grabbed them. Black.. He shrugged and pulled them on, pulling the slacks on again. Again something felt off.. "Oh right.. Socks."

333333333333333

Pete groaned, the kid was taking longer than he would have hoped. He looked down at his watch.. "Two hours!"

The door opened, and out came Nexus. He decided to forget the slacks in favour of a pair of shorts which seemed almost familiar to him.. Poofed out a bit.. Crossed red belts.. Large red pockets on either side..

Nexus shook his head, looking over himself again. Those pants, a black and red sleeveless shirt. Topped off with a black jacket.. Though it had short sleeves.. Was it not supposed to help prevent one from becoming cold?

Of course he had grabbed shoes.. Boots to be more precise. And fingerless gloves, which were also black and red. '_So dark..'_

"If you're done we can go." Pete cleared his throat, catching Nexus' attention right away.

"Outside?" Nexus straightened up, almost looking.. Excited.

"Yup." Pete turned and began to walk away, Nexus quickly running after him. They made their way down carpeted corridors which Nexus paid no attention to. The only thing running through his head was the sound of crying.. Pain and agony.. Sudden waves of anger and sadness.. And that _ache_.

Nexus clutched at his chest, tightly gripping at the fabric of his shirt as if he had been stabbed. Oh, how it hurt. That ache in his chest. Then he heard something..

'_Sora..'_

_Who in the worlds is Sora? _

'_Where are you Sora?'_

Nexus collapsed with that name echoing in his head.

…

Roxas was on the ground. Riku and the others panicking.

"What happened? Why'd he fall?" Kairi was trying to get closer but Mickey was holding her back.

"I don't know." Riku frowned. Why _had _Roxas fallen? He was fine up until.. "Sora.." Riku's eyes widened. "Sora must be close!"

"Sora?" Donald piped up, looking to Mickey before looking to Riku.

"Yes.. Sora." Riku picked Roxas up from the ground and began to walk through the valley where, about a year before, Sora had fought a thousand Heartless.

The group had walked for no longer than fifteen minutes when a black cloaked figure rose from the ground. Everyone quickly went on the defensive, Donald gripping his staff, Goofy, his shield. Mickey called his Keyblade to his hand while Riku, who was holding Roxas still, and Kairi backed away.

"Who are you?" Donald squawked, pointing the staff at the figure.

Riku stared; the person didn't seem to flinch at the movements of the others. The person was smaller built and didn't seem like much of a threat.

"Please.. Go no further." The person shook their head.

A saddened voice.. "Who are you?" Riku asked this time, stepping out in front of the others.

"You know, yet you don't know, who I am." The person said simply.

It was familiar.. "Who are you?" He questioned again, stepping closer yet.

It was then the cloaked person moved, taking a step back, away from Riku. Five Neoshadows rose from the ground then in front of the person, blocking the way. "Do not come closer."

Riku froze. Neoshadows? Summoned by someone? Didn't they usually act on their own accord? "Who are you!"

The person shifted a little, piercing sky-blue eyes were seen only by Riku. "Answer your question?"

Riku almost dropped Roxas, cursing the Neoshadows then. "Sora.."

"Sora!" Kairi gasped from the group behind. "Sora is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

A shining heart veiled in the deepest Darkness. That same shining heart, shattered. The pieces, scattered. Some, hopeful to be re-joined with the main part.. Others.. So veiled that they no longer remember where they belong..

Riku stood before that who he knew was Sora, it Had to be Sora. No one else had eyes like that... "Sora.." He pleaded desperately, hoping the younger male would tell the Neoshadows to leave.

"Come no further." Sora simply stayed where he was, the Heartless however seemed to crouch. "There is nothing here. Just leave."

Why was he being so cold to Riku? Kairi took a step forward then, coming up beside Riku. "Sora.. Please, come back with us.. We miss you and Roxas needs you.." She bit her lip, scared that Sora would just leave again.

"No." Sora shook his hooded head. "You don't need me, you need the old me." He was about to turn and leave when Roxas woke up.

"Sora.." Roxas pushed away from Riku, standing on his own and slowly making his way to Sora. "S-.. Sora.."

Sora watched as the Neoshadows crouched, ready to pounce if Roxas came any closer. "Stand down.." The order was but a whisper, but the Heartless heard and obeyed, letting Roxas come close to Sora and wrap his arms around him tightly.

"T-Take it back.. Take back your Light.." Roxas sobbed into his shoulder, Sora just merely standing there.

"I'm sorry.. I can't.."

…

"What happened to Nexus?" Maleficent screeched at Pete when he carried the unconscious male back into the lab room.

"He just kinda.. I dunno, passed out." Pete tried to explain, but he didn't know why it had happened either, so what was he to say?

"There had to be a reason! He could not have just 'passed out'!" Maleficent yelled at the large lackey.

"Shut up you old bat.." Nexus's eyes fluttered open, sky blue darkening to a deep, almost black, blue. "Your voice and heart annoy me." The teen pushed away from Pete, standing steadily on his feet and glaring at the witch. "You never shut up, you're always ranting! You'll never control the Darkness, you'll never beat those chosen by light! Because you are Weak! You are more pathetic then those people talking to the Hooded One."

"Why you insolent brat!" Maleficent raised her staff, beginning to cast a magic spell, making Nexus smile widely.

"You Stupid Old Bat." He laughed, Darkness rising from beneath his feet and forming many Giga and Nova Shadows. "You cannot beat me with your petty magic!"

….

Sora felt the pull from the other part, his power over Darkness was waning, but only slightly. The Neoshadows were loyal to him and wouldn't go, even if he were to lose control completely. "Roxas, let go."

Roxas shook his head, refusing to let go of Sora. He couldn't, he didn't want him to suffer anymore. He, didn't want to suffer anymore.. "Sora.. Please, just take it back, it belongs to you!"

Sora moved, slowly, wrapping his arms around the blond. "It's ours." He whispered gently, "But until I am whole.. I can't let it be.." He then roughly shoved Roxas away, making him stumble backwards and fall.

"What was that for Sora!" Riku yelled, stepping forward. The Neoshadows crouching in warning. "He's your Nobody! He missed you! Like all of us do! Please, Sora!"

A crystalline tear fell from his eye, rolling down his cheek before falling to the ground. "I'm sorry.. We promised we wouldn't be separated.. I broke the promise.. I'm sorry.. Riku."

"No! Sora! You can still come back!" Riku froze for a moment, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the crown keychain. "Remember that day, before we left! Remember the keychain you found?"

Sora stared, lifting his hand then as the heart part of the chain appeared in his palm. "I remember.." Sora clutched the little object tightly. "But.. That doesn't change anything. I cannot be that Sora again.. We can't go back, Riku.. I'm sorry.." With that, Sora sunk into the ground, vanishing along with the Neoshadows.

…

Nexus laughed at the fallen witch. Maleficent was no match for the Darkness he controlled. His deep blue eyes moved to Pete, who was cowering in a corner. Something inside of Nexus stopped him from dealing the same damage to Pete.. "Leave before I let my pets eat your heart too.." Nexus turned away from Pete, letting the ex-lackey escape.

"That nice side is getting to you isn't it?"

Nexus turned to see the hooded-figure rise from the ground. "Well, I didn't think you'd come here." He smiled slightly. The Hooded One.. They were one in the same.

"I had to. Otherwise, she'd have gotten you." Sora pointed at Maleficent, who was now moving again.

Nexus stared. "But.. The Novashadows!" He gritted his teeth; the Heartless hadn't taken her heart!

Maleficent rose to her feet, gasping and gripping her staff tightly. "You brat! I'll take your heart and remake you again! And Again! And AGAIN! Until you learn to listen!"

Nexus tightened his hands to fists, growling softly. "I'll tear you apart.."

Sora moved forward, placing his hands on Nexus's shoulders and pulling him back. "Let me." A devilish smirk played itself across Sora's half-hidden face. His sky-blues shining a soft gold as he moved in front of Nexus. "Maleficent.. You are now to be judged by the Keyblade Master."

"K-Keyblade Master! Impossible! Y-You're DEAD!" Maleficent began to back away as Sora summoned up his 'Dearly Beloved'.

"I'm alive enough to leave you Heartless~" Sora laughed, the Dearly Beloved twisting and turning over itself until the 'R' of the blade was covered in thorns and roses. "Literally~" Sora then pointed Dearly Beloved at Maleficent, a large wall of Darkness rising up from behind her then. Little Heartless shot out from the wall, grabbing Maleficent and holding her against the wall. Sora then approached her.

"Poor witchy witch~ Meddling with things she shouldn't be~" Sora then raised his keyblade, plunging it into the witch's heart. A loud scream erupting from the witch then.

Nexus watched in amazement, the Hooded One.. Was so much more powerful then he was.. If he could just get the Hooded One to teach him how to use the Darkness like that..

"This power is nothing.." Sensing the other's thoughts, Sora turned to Nexus. "When you realize where you truly belong.. You will know power.. But only if you accept your fate.."


End file.
